


Teasing Is Dumb.

by BRANDODIO



Series: kamukomaweek2019 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Kamukomaweek2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRANDODIO/pseuds/BRANDODIO
Summary: Cocking a brow, Komaeda stared down at the paper. Everything focused on that one thing, even all sense of audio muted out. There was "the better sister", stringing her red painted nails over Kamukura's shoulders and cackling. While "the henchman" nervously stood beside her, soft eyes staring at her sister admiringly. It seemed the creaking of the bench made Komaeda snap back to his senses, where he caught himself mumbling;"Kamukura-kun, you dropped something...."





	Teasing Is Dumb.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; Childhood Lovers  
> [Check out the #kamukomaweek2019 tag on Tumblr!]  
> -  
> Hello! This is my first entry on AO3, though I definitely have written Kamukoma before - it is NOT worthy of sharing, so I rather not.  
> Please enjoy! I apologize for any OOC-ness.

Every week came insults, they would pour like heavy rain, drenching a small boy wherever he stayed. It didn't matter if he cried to someone, or buried emotions up inside - looking up toward a light he called 'hope' at the young age of eleven.

To think about it long and hard was more difficult then taking the insults themselves. There was no motive behind how rude children could get, especially in primary school. Parents underestimated children, claiming they couldn't hurt others. Most adults followed the cliche of "Oh, not my child!", it got annoying.. Well, secondary school would be better, of course! Everything would be hopeful, sunshine and rainbows... The teased boy didn't believe that at all. He knew he would be the same, just in a new environment. Well, he did attend one of the most elite primary schools in all of Japan - Hope's Peak Primary. It was a select school for children who had phenomenal abilities, an example would be; The Ultimate Traditional Dancer. This ultimate was especially talented when it came to dances regarding Japanese tradition, as they had a good mindset for memorizing steps, and were usually one of the most formal people you could meet. For a child to be in that field of talent was just potential.

Speaking of the Ultimate Traditional Dancer...

There was two girls who enjoyed tormenting him, despite being so young! A girl who was in his year who they called "banana head" constantly bothered him on his hair, how he smelled, even the quality of his uniform. He really tried to straighten up himself whenever she critiqued, which always made her more annoyed. She would whine, complaints like "You suck up to me like a vampire sucks blood! You're desperate for attention!" which was the complete opposite of what this child did. He kept his quiet, never bothered anyone unless he urgently needed something. Looking back, there was one time his nose was gushing blood. He didn't complain, but sat there a whole hour, the maroon on his collar and down the front of his shirt. A brown haired boy gave him such nasty looks whenever he did something like this, but he'd just laugh it off. 

He barely knew anyone in the school, unfortunately he had came in by sheer luck - he wasn't much of an ultimate in his own opinion. Just "some trash who got thrown in the mix". For a child, his thoughts were awfully morbid, but that's society nowadays is it not? Every child was tainted in their own way, and their own way could vary drastically.

The child focused on? An ivory haired boy, with fading green eyes. He seemed like a special snowflake with his features, a snowflake that was to fall and break. No one liked that snowflake, not even teachers in the school. Was it for his quiet attitude, or maybe his family past? Was it for the way he praised others, or the way he fell over himself? Kids. They ask why he misses gym, bother to call him over just to discriminate. 

The second girl. Her nickname was "the better sister", or something stupid like that. Did he want to remember any name affiliated with her? Definitely not. She was like the devil itself, laughing at flaws for no reason at all. Loved by the grades below, and the grade above, despite being a grade below the albino. Her hair was thick and blond, eyes a pale ocean-like blue, a girl who slammed into puberty too quickly and even developed somewhat of a chest. Children will be children, pointing out things they shouldn't. Like "Did you hear that her pecks bounce while running!? M,Man! I'd just poke her shoulders!". Which sounds stupid, oh so stupid. Every single person in his grade was as idiotic as the next. Beside....

One boy stood out to him more than anything. Hair that pooled on the ground around him, red eyes colder than anything he had ever seen before. He knew immediately that was all he wanted in life, just that boy. Sure, people had crushes, that was something expected especially at that age. But it wasn't accepted to be gay, or bisexual. If you liked the same gender, you were immediately discriminated against.

The bullied boy could 'fess to himself, he liked boys. No, it wasn't by any pyshical feature. No, he wasn't tainted by some entity. He's just a child, a lonely child.

Something that prevented him from talking to his "Rapunzel" was the girls he hung out with. It was like some fairytail, featuring "the better sister" and "her henchman". He didn't know his "Princess'" name, he barely knew what he liked and disliked. All he knew was...

"Komaeda-chan.. You're daydreaming again."

Snap. He had spaced out mid conversation hadn't he? The girl sitting infront of him merely batted a yawn, fixing the ribbon on her blouse. Having dyed hair was also a horrible thing, but... it seemed this girl rebelled. She was a sweet person, it was like she easily made friends with the world. But the boy she hung out with?

He wasn't too nice. Kid his age, untamed hair with those stupid green eyes. Oh how Komaeda wished he could make him vanish for awhile. He wasn't an issue, it was just...

Her friend didn't have a talent, which surely annoyed Komaeda. How could he get into a school for Ultimates without having an Ultimate title? 

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Claimed the albino, but resumed staring back into space. No, he wasn't staring at nothing..

Pupils focused on a table across the cafeteria, there sat that long haired boy. He wore a uniform more formal than the rest, clearly expensive, clearly privileged. 

And a hand was up to his face again, snapping.

"Komaeda-kun. You're staring off, just... stop. We're right here."

Grumbled the talentless boy, which he just rolled his eyes to. The "rebellious" child's eyes followed off to where his landed, and all she could do was sigh.

"He's staring at that girl again, Hinata-kun."

"Who?"

The so called Hinata looked to where his friend pointed. A corner table in the back, black hair covering the spots next to him on the bench, no food infront of him. He sat alone, he seemed to have no interest in eating.

"He's not a girl..."

Komaeda huffed out, resting his elbows against the table. Being at the edge of the bench, he easily slipped himself off onto both his feet - continuing to look off at that lone boy.

"I'm going to go talk to him... Maybe he's nice."

Hinata could only groan once again, resting a hand on his chin and staring up to Komaeda. He wanted to slap Komaeda, and honey, it showed.

"Ditch us for a boy - because you're GAY, Komaeda-kun."

A dumb comeback to nothing at all, it rang out a few stringy chuckles. The girl just gave him a smile, like she had trust in his actions. 'She probably doesn't care', Komaeda thought, but returned her warming smile with a cheerful one. Thin boy turning to a heel and finding himself hesitant to walk over to the table.. What if he thought he was weird, just by first glance? Would he dare take that chance?

Children are stupid when they're in love.

It was like his feet moved on his own, slowly but surely making their way across the marbled floor.

He had almost coughed, almost tripped - he was sure a single sound would warrant the boy to get annoyed. Who even was he? Objective becoming to make himself appealing to this one person.

It took a lot of energy out of him. Though, it was all worth it when the raven haired child's eyes flickered over to him. A harsh stare, almost harassing him in a way. Like demanding for him to drop dead, or something like that.

What he didn't expect was...

Utter silence. It seemed the boy was just as uninterested to speak, his comfort level visibly shifting as his shoulders did the same. A little more hair lapped over his broad though petite like figure, which made Komaeda a little hesitant to speak to him. Would he just ignore him? He didn't want this no-named fairy-tale victim to dismiss like like a witch. Though, that was all he was to everyone else, just some witchy bother.

"Hey... I'm sorry for bothering you, I'd just like to talk to you.. Is that alright?"

Offering a warm smile to the discovered shy boy, he glanced away though nodded. It seemed the orphan was over-exhilarated! No one had really said yes to those sort of things, beside the "rebellious" child. So he took a seat across from who he hoped would be a new friend, keeping his hands rested in his lap.. His energy was completely different from the others - bouncy and energetic, while the other was dull and timid.

"What's your name?"

There wasn't an immediate response, as he glanced up and down at Komaeda, even blanking and staring down at the wood on the table. Komaeda didn't repeat, he just waited patiently for a response. Usually children got very impatient, but he was raised to be formal and respective. Til his parents died, of course.

"...Kamukura.."

His breath lingered, the name slowly exiting his mouth and hanging there like a rope. It was rumored that Kamukura was a student who had won several state awards in his school before. Gifted; mentally, psychically - he was practically good at everything. Like a child prodigy.

A normal kid would freak out, or get extremely jealous. Saying things like "Don't talk to Kamukura-kun, he's a weird one. I heard he likes frogs." and "He's fuckin' dumb. I don't want to see his stupid face anywhere- WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN I CAN'T CURSE!?"..... Though Komaeda's reaction would be praise, as soon as he went to open his mouth his whole world had crashed a moment.

"Ka~~mu~~~kura~~kun~!!"

Loudly sang a girl, frantically waving her left hand over in his direction. Such an immature girl, with large blond pigtails... Kamukura seemed to ignore her, merely rolling his eyes and sighing. It warranted a laugh from Komaeda.

"Sorry, Komaeda-san."

That stunned him, majorly.

"You know my name?"

Well, he didn't get much of a response to that beside a nod. It seemed he had a small ripped piece of pink paper clutched in his right hand, which was released on the table - purposely. Cocking a brow, Komaeda stared down at the paper. Everything focused on that one thing, even all sense of audio muted out. There was "the better sister", stringing her red painted nails over Kamukura's shoulders and cackling. While "the henchman" nervously stood beside her, soft eyes staring at her sister admiringly. It seemed the creaking of the bench made Komaeda snap back to his senses, where he caught himself mumbling;

"Kamukura-kun, you dropped something..."

Though he trailed off once looking in the distance, to see him gone.

The cafeteria was empty.

He let out a gentle sigh, letting out a wheezy chuckle to an unfortunate thing like that. He wasn't sure how long he spaced out, he hoped it wasn't too long. Though the paper was still there, crumpled up, ready to be revealed.. His selfishness took over, where his thumb and pointer picked up the fragile note and un-crumpled it.

It read;

" I knew you would speak to me.  
Can we talk later?  
\- Kamukura"

 

And oh, how a stupid note made his heart flutter.

He was truly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> after ko left the table:
> 
> nanami: hinata-kun that was unnecessary...
> 
> hinata: oh my god, just look at him. do you really not think he's gay??
> 
> -  
> why is nanami called "the rebellious child"?:  
> dying your hair seems a little extreme for someone in primary school, komaeda calls her a little rebellious for that.


End file.
